Míst
}}Místrúne Ásgrím (ミストルーン・アウスグリム, Misutorūn Ausugurimu), better known by her nickname Míst (ミスト), alternatively Mist, is an Álfur and a friend of Rotte. She is always seen with Yuna and Lukka. A notorious ditz, Míst always seems to misunderstand situations. Appearance Míst is a voluptuous girl with prominent big breasts. She has long hair with a ribbon (red in the anime, green in the manga) adorning it in the back of the head. In the anime she is portrayed as having peach-colored hair with golden eyes, while her hair is blonde in colored illustrations of the manga. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform. During a good part of the story, she regularly doesn't wear panties. She has the typical pointy ears of the Álfur. Personality Míst is a well known ninny. She tends to confuse the most basic things and make outrageous inferences, such as thinking that Asuha is the daughter of Rotte and Naoya. Keeping with her silly nature, she performs outlandish actions in the most inappropriate situations, like taking her panties off and giving them to Naoya along with cookies as an apology after reading that men like panties. She easily creates delusions regarding sexual matters. Nonetheless, Míst is a good natured girl who gets along pretty well with Asuha, Rotte, Yuna and Lukka. Despite being a noble, she is not fussy about anything. She gets attracted to Naoya since the moment he sees him for the first time, although never to the point of seeking a relationship with him. History Background Míst is the daughter of Vicount Ásgrím, one of the nobles of the Kingdom of Ygvar. She was breastfed by Effie's older sister Edda until she was 12 years old and it is assumed that her astonishing breast size is correlated with this fact. Before Asuha's arrival at the school, while she was already friends with Yuna and Lukka, the three were unable to approach Rotte despite wishing so for a long time. Once Asuha arrived, they quickly became friends with Asuha and Rotte soon after. Upon learning that Asuha's father works as a member of Rotte's harem, she immediately thinks that Asuha is Rotte's daughter. With Asuha's help and after stopping Naoya who was mistaken as an intruder, Rotte is able to become friends with Míst, Yuna and Lukka. Soon after, Míst asks Rotte with a straight face if she has already had sex with Naoya, making Rotte and Yuna embarrassed at that type of question asked without hesitation and barely after becoming friends. Not much later, Naoya is assigned to take special classes in the school, and Míst takes the chance to give him some cookies as an apology for the previous incident. When Naoya shares the sweets with Rotte, he also finds Míst's panties inside the package, and Míst explains that he had read that gentlemen liked that while Lukka confirms that Míst is not wearing panties at that moment. When she gets invited to Rotte's manor, she meets Effie and comments about her own wet nurse Edda, Effie's sister, and about how she was wet nursed until she was 12 years old. Plot Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Álfur Category:Females